


A Pucked Fanfic

by potteralda



Category: Pucked Series by Helena Hunting - Fandom
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Pucked Series by Helena Hunting, m/m romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteralda/pseuds/potteralda
Summary: Alex Waters is the toughest captain The Hawks have had over a decade. He's determined, focused and a true leader for the team. He’s been in the position for over three years and he felt so sure about it until the announcement of the three new players traded to the team. Randy Ballistic, Miller Butterson and Lance Romero are younger, stronger and bigger than Alex and one of them could threaten his position as captain. 
Being new hasn’t always been easy for Miller, not when he was in highschool—his family moved constantly due to his father’s job, or in college and despite he’s only 23 years old, he has changed team three times already, which is good, his bank account is bigger with each new contract, but he’s left feeling anxious about the change. At least this time he has a known teammate: Randy Ballistic. They played hockey together when they were kids and now they will do it again, now as professionals. 
He feels confident he’ll adjust soon enough with the new team, especially because the good reputation the captain has. Miller is looking forward to work side by side with Alex Waters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fanfic of The Pucked Series by Helena Hunting. The characters don’t belong to me and this fanfic will only be written for fun.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: This fanfic includes M/M relationships. If you are not comfortable with them, please don’t read this it. 
> 
> Disclaimer 3: English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance if you feel my writing funny.

**Chapter 1: New season, new team mates, new nightmare**

It’s the first day of training for the season. Alex has been in the Chicago Hawks for 3 years now and this year it will be very different. Even though he is now the captain, there will be new players who will put his position in danger. That makes him anxious.

He’s driving his brand new Hummer to the training rink. The huge vehicle makes him feel a little better about the unknown situation about the new players. Alex doesn’t like the uncertainty. Despite his long chat with the coach and his best friend and team mate Darren about this situation, he is still angsty about it.

He parks outside Darren’s apartment complex and waits for him to come out so they can go to the _first fucking day of training._ When Darren gets in, he eyes Alex wearily.

“Are you still thinking about the new players, Waters? Come on, man. Don’t be a pussy. They’re younger, and bigger, and stronger,” he pauses, adding more tension to the situation, “and faster, yes,” he adds the last one with a chuckle because he knows that bothers Alex even more, “but you’re captain. They’re not taking it from you. At least not this year,” Darren taunts giving him an evil smirk.

“Shut up, Westinghouse”. Alex says no more and starts driving.

20 minutes later, they are getting ready in the locker room when the three new players stride in. They are over 6 feet tall and have broad muscled bodies. One is blonde, the second has short spiked red hair and the other has long jet black hair tied in a bum on top of his head. It looks as if they’ve met already, because they are talking and joking with between them. Alex hates them already.

Darren clears his throat and points his head toward them, indicating Alex to greet them, but the only response he gets is a grunt from Alex.

“Hey guys. I’m Darren Westinghouse, this is Alex Waters, team’s captain.” Darren extents his hand to them and they accept it with a strong shake.

“I’m Miller Butterson, everybody calls me Buck. This is Randy Balls Ballistic and that one is Lance Romero. Nice to meet you both.” Says the blonde guy, with a small smile.

“Welcome to the team,” says Alex. “See you both at the rink in a few.” And with that, Alex leaves the locker room and goes straight to coach’s office. He knocks at the door and after a “come in”, Alex steps in and finds coach rearranging papers on his desk.

“What’s up, Waters?” When coach looks eyes with Alex he sees the anxiety there and frowns.  “Are you still thinking the same shit? Cut it out, already.” Alex sighs and sits in front of coach.

“I will,” Alex grunts. “in fact, I want to suggest we train in pairs and I’m assigned to one of the new ones. I think that’ll help me get to know them and calm my nerves.”

  
After a moment of hesitation, coach agrees saying it is a great idea, and Alex heads to the rink to start training.


	2. Chapter 2: Running partner.

It’s been two weeks since Miller moved back to Chicago and he is ready to live in his new apartment. His brand-new $2.1 million penthouse. This last trade has been the best deal he’s made in his career. He not only has got in the best hockey team in North America, he also has got new toys, new apartment, new car, and invested a huge amount of money. He’s living his dream, except for the team captain, who has been a pain in the ass. Since the first day of training, Waters has treated him like the enemy, not a team mate and makes Miller angry, Waters is ruining his life. But today he has something to look forward to: his new apartment is ready and he is going to celebrate with Ballistic, Romero and some bunnies they have invited. It’s going to be a good night.

When the guys arrive, there are five girls with them, two of them are floating around Romero like he is their sun, lucky son of a bitch, Miller can tell what he is planning for them with just looking at his expression. Randy introduces the other three girls and they go for a tour—starting in the master bedroom, it has a black king bed with black silk sheets that the interior designer chose, that match with the floor to ceiling window, hardwood floors, the modern decoration and the joined bathroom and closet.

The girls whisper to each other, looked at Randy and Miller and then giggle. They sure know why they are here for and Miller is fine with that. He needs to get laid and one or two girls will be just fine for him. He leads the way around the penthouse, from room to room and when they returned to the living room, Romero had one girl seated on his lap and the other one was pouring some cocktails Miller had ordered for the night.

“Your new flat is bloody fantastic, mate. Congratulations.” Romero says while he lifts his drink the tall blonde just handed to him.

“Thanks, man, it is really great. Living in this building was my dream when I was a kid. Let’s celebrate,” Miller replies.

 --

 The next morning, Miller wakes up alone in his bed, with a huge hangover and a very disappointed, deflated, and unused appendix. His dick didn’t work last night, not with the blonde bunny with huge tits, not with the petite brunette and not even after the show three of the bunnies put up to seduce Ballistic, not that Randy needed any seduction. He had his way with the three of them. Miller just watched. His mind wasn’t in the game, apparently.

In the way to the kitchen, Miller sees the tangle of sheets in both bedrooms, but he ignores them. He’s not in the mood for what they have to say about last night, so he drinks his protein shake, puts in his airpods and goes for a run.

After running without any particular destination, Miller fills his head with _Starboy_ by _The Weeknd_ on repeat trying to ignore what kept his mind preoccupied last night—Alex Waters.

_“...Every day a nigga try to test me, ah  
_ _Every day a nigga try to end me, ah…”_

Miller won’t let Waters to ruin his game, or his position in the team, but that doesn’t make it any easier to understand why the fucking captain is trying to attack one of his own teammates. Okay, it isn’t like it was a direct attack toward Miller, but his behavior during the first week of training wasn’t friendly at all.

Miller is distracted by the music and he doesn’t see the faces of the other runners that are crossing the lakeshore. He only cares about sweating out his frustration with Waters and nothing else. After running five miles, he feels someone running close to him, too close, and he assumes it’s a fan so he speeds up, but that someone also increases their pace. When Miller turns to see who is it, he’s shocked to find the source of his stress— _Alex Waters_. He just nods a greeting and keeps up with his run, with Alex as a shadow behind him.

After another hour of running, Miller is surprised to see Alex trailing his path, so he decides to make a stop and talk to his captain; he knows he only tried being friendly for only the first day of training, but after that, they barely talked the minimum.

“Waters,” Miller says out of breath, “You run fast, man,” Miller is trying, so hard. He takes a deep breath and says the first stupid idea he has since the moment he saw Alex running behind him, “I run ten miles every morning before training, but I hadn’t found a good trail until today, is this your usual path?” Miller asks.

Alex was recovering from the fast run breathing hard, but he nods anyway.

“It looks great man, we could run together if you want to?” Miller continues, getting nervous by the minute, “We are training together, anyway.”

 ---

 Alex is wondering why the hell he is following Butterson, or why he stopped when Miller stopped, or why in the ever loving fuck he was considering to run with him, as he was suggesting.

“Sure, Butterson. I start every morning at five sharp.” Alex hesitates for a moment, and then adds, “I think it’ll be a good idea for us to start our daily training by running together.”

Without any other word, Alex turns and leaves, but he knows accepting to run with Butterson could end very, very badly. Especially because of every erection he gets when he’s around Miller, like the one he’s sporting right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Intense Training

First thing on Monday, Alex and Miller are running ten miles. They run along the lakeshore, with the lake on one side and thick, tall, green trees on the other. The route is crowded, so they have to cover their heads with hoodies to prevent people from recognizing them, but still Alex feels the stare of some people, hushing and pointing at them. The run is fast, long and quiet. They don't say a word, not even when they met, and that is fine by Alex. In fact, that probably would help with his raging erection. Alex is sure his cock has a mind of its own, because no matter how many times he tries thinking about busy beavers building their dens or his mom’s huge 80’s hair, he is still hard every damn time he is around Butterson. 

When they finish their run, Darren picks them up and they all ride together to the rink, and despite the fact that Alex told him last night he would pick up both him and Butterson the next day, Darren still gives him a “what the fuck” look. 

“What’s up, Butterson?” Darren says after fist bump greeting Alex, “Hey, man. Are you guys ready for this week? First game of the season”. 

He keeps talking while driving through the morning traffic but Butterson only answers with a simple “yes” and “no” but never actually engages in the conversation. Since he’s not driving, Alex can’t see his face, it’s another thing helping with the little problem hidden under his sweat pants. 

Before they hit the rink, they go directly to the locker rooms, where they are greeted by the other teammates. Miller goes directly to Ballistic, they slap each other's backs and head to the showers. That pisses Alex off but he hides it very well, or at least he thinks he does but the coach’s scolding look says otherwise.  

“Waters. A word. Privately.” The coach yells on his way to his office. Waters drops his bag in front of his locker and follows him. 

“Yes, sir?” Alex asks after closing the office door. 

“Waters, I thought we were making progress. You are the captain, you need to get along with your teammates, or at least hide your discomfort toward them. What happened now with Butterson?” The coach speaks rapidly while rearranging some papers on his desk. Alex remains standing behind a chair in front of the coach. 

“We are fine, coach. I am fine. Butterson and I started running together as part of the training. And I think...” Alex clears his throat, “I mean, I know we are making progress.” 

“So, what was that look about when Butterson and Ballistic were walking to the showers?” The coach is now looking directly at Alex’s blue eyes, scrutinizing, searching for real answers. 

“Nothing, sir. Nothing to do with them, anyway. My shoulder is feeling funny. That’s all.” What Alex isn’t saying to the coach or anyone, is that he started feeling the ache in his shoulder the day he started jerking off thinking about Butterson. 

“Okay, Waters. Talk to the PT about it. You need to be on point for the first game of the season.” And with that, the coach gets busy and dismisses Alex. 

On his way to the gym, he grabs a bottle of water from the locker room fridge, a small square towel with his number in it and changes his t-shirt; putting on one white tank top, also with his number. 

When he reaches the weights session, Miller is already setting 100 pounds in the biceps machine. They are doing core-training today, so Alex goes directly to the twin machine besides Miller’s and starts setting 120 pounds. He feels like competing today. Besides, it’ll help him burn off his fucking state of perpetual arousal thanks to Butterson. 

“Let’s do ten reps on each side,” Alex starts and Miller follows. Then goes from machine to machine, working out harder every time. It feels like a competition, to see who has more endurance, and when they start the circuit-training, they workout even harder, and this time it feels like the competition is about flexibility. 

This training session feels like the most intense sex Alex has ever had. Every time he looks at Miller, he is panting or breathing hard, and Alex wishes they were alone where he could act on his desire: ripping Miller’s clothes off and fucking him hard against the mat. 

When it’s time to hit the rink, they fist-bump and for the first time to Alex, it feels like he’s broke down one wall in Miller’s hard exterior. 

\---

After a long run, an even longer gym training session and a very intense but friendly match against the reserve of the team, Miller feels restless. He arrives home, gets a quick shower, puts on his favorite pajama pants and eats his weight in grilled salmon and green salad. When he’s finished he makes himself comfortable on his huge leather couch and watches sports news while thinking about Waters. 

“What the hell was that?” Miller asks himself out loud and nobody answers, obviously. He is all alone and he is happy about that because his restlessness is hidden under this shorts. This isn’t the first time Miller feels attracted toward another man, and not the second time either, and he really has enjoyed acting on those desires in the past, fucking them senseless and leaving just right after. However, it is the first time he feels the ache to be fucked and fucked hard by his captain. 

He searches on his saved games and plays one particular match with Alex’ best moments. While Alex is fast skating, pushing the puck with his stick with high expertise and passing the defense to score, Miller is pushing his shorts down, stroking his hard cock, and fantasizing about Alex scoring his ass, with the big—huge dick he has seen in the showers this afternoon after the training. 

Miller comes with a grunt in his hand, thinking about Alex, push-ups, and naked showers.


End file.
